


Morning After, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-01
Updated: 2005-02-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Game, set, match





	Morning After, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

> **The Morning After**
> 
> **by:** Babs
> 
> **Character(s):** Toby, Bonnie  
>  **Pairing(s):** Toby/Bonnie  
>  **Category(s):** PWP  
>  **Rating:** ADULT  
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters aren’t mine. ‘Would You Mind’ is being used without the permission of Janet Jackson. This is for entertainment purposes only and I get no money from this.  
>  **Summary:** Game, set, match  
>  **Spoiler:** None  
>  **Author's Note:**
> 
> Toby woke slowly. Something was missing or he had had the most fantastic wet dream of his life. That was not out of the range of possibilities. He had woken up after some of the most realistic dreams stroking himself to completion. He groaned thinking that if that was the case he really needed a woman and fast. It was then that his brain sent messages to other parts of his body to awaken. His nose picked up the scent of her still lingering on his mustache. His tongue moved along over his teeth and licked his lips and the taste of sweet and musk that belonged to her was still there. His smile broadened. No definitely not a wet dream. He reached out to the side of the bed where he remembered snuggling next to her before they both drifted off to sleep. Her scent was still on the pillow and he pulled it to him and inhaled deeply. He felt the sheet resting against his thigh and he reached down to pull it over himself because the chill he felt was getting rather unpleasant.
> 
> "Don’t move."
> 
> So he stopped what he was doing, opened one eye, and looked in the mirror seeing instantly where the voice was coming from. Ah there she was sitting in the overstuffed chair in the corner. Bonnie had on the white dress shirt she had come downstairs in after showering last night. Her dark skin a warm contrast to the brightness of the shirt. Her hair was tousled and her full lips even puffier. His fingers traced his own remembering the feel of his mouth on hers, of those gorgeous lips sliding up and down his cock. She was sitting with her legs under her and had a legal pad and pencil in her hand. She had a look of utter concentration on her face. He rolled over onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows. His head cocked to one side, a silly grin on his face.
> 
> "Morning."
> 
> "Hey I said don’t move. Roll back over will ya?"
> 
> "It is a little chilly in here to be uncovered and alone in bed. Speaking of which why don’t you crawl back in here with me and I can give you a proper wake up call." He patted the side of the bed that she had slept on that night.
> 
> "Five more minutes. I’m just getting the shading right."
> 
> "And what, pray tell, are you doing?"
> 
> "Well if you must know, I am sketching your cute dimpled ass. So you really need to roll back over and present said specimen kind sir," she said as she made a twirling motion with her hands.
> 
> "No. I have something else you can sketch but it requires that you move a little closer and maybe make an adjustment or two for lighting purposes."
> 
> He moved the sheet slowly down his hips still with the silly grin on his face. The tip of his cock coming into view. It glistened with pre-cum in the light of the bedside lamp. As the sheet moved further down his erection which had been tenting the sheet, sprang into view. His grin turned into a full smile as she licked her lips and her breathing quickened. Her fingers gripped the armrest of the chair. Oh she wasn’t going to win this. Game.
> 
> Toby amped it up a notch as his right hand moved up his thigh and just skimmed over his groin, settling on his stomach. His left arm went behind his head and adjusted the pillows then rested there watching her. His right hand moved down his abdomen and settled on his engorged shaft. His thumb grazed over the head and gathered the fluid there. His smile became feral as he brought the thumb up to his mouth.
> 
> "Toby."
> 
> "Bonnie."
> 
> "Mine."
> 
> "Nope, pointing this way. I think that it’s mine." 
> 
> A whimper could be heard coming from the corner as he placed the thumb against his waiting tongue and licked the fluid. His thumb disappeared inside his mouth as he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard. His eyes rolled up in his head as if savoring the best taste in the world. Bonnie knew the flavor of that taste very well. 
> 
> "Um." 
> 
> Bonnie licked her lips and moved her tongue around her mouth mimicking his movements. Her vaginal muscles clenched and the small amount of moisture that was present before became a deluge, running down her thighs. Her nipples that were flat now visibly hard against the cotton fabric. All the blood that had been in her brain before went south. 
> 
> Her eyes followed his hand as it moved down to his erection and palmed it.  His fingers curved around as he stroked slowly from base to tip. Her fingers curved following his movements. His thumb lingered over the head as it rubbed against the slit gathering moisture. She thought he would lick it again and her breath caught in her throat. She licked her dry lips as the deep intakes of air her lungs pulled in through her mouth dried them. His hand moved back down along the shaft. It was thicker now and the color had turned from pale white to deep red and now violent purple. She followed his movements mesmerized as he brought his cock perpendicular to his body and crooked his finger beckoning her towards the bed. He knew her, he knew her need, he knew her passion, he knew her desires. 
> 
> She looked directly into his eyes as a gleam came into hers. Her feral grin matched his from earlier. She knew his needs and desires also. She also knew his fantasies. She was up to the challenge and she would win this round. He may be in charge in the office, but she had the bedroom. She slowly moved her legs from under her body. She was saying something in a sing songy voice that he had to strain to hear and then he was the one licking his lips as his hand stilled its movements. 
> 
> ‘Baby, would you mind touching me  
>  Ever so slowly  
>  You’re making me quiver’
> 
> Bonnie moved her hands along her collarbone and to her neck. Her fingers lingered on the places he knew were sensitive to touch and her face contorted with need finding each one. The one at the hollow of her neck, the pulse point on the right side, the space under and behind her ear, and that one spot on her shoulder. 
> 
> ‘Baby would you mind undressing me  
>  Making me feel so sexy  
>  While in the moment’
> 
> She stared directly into his eyes as her hands moved to the buttons of the shirt and began undoing them. 
> 
> ‘Cause I’m gonna  
>  Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you  
>  Tell how much I’ve missed you’
> 
> Her hands disappeared into the shirt as he watched her fingers play over her nipples. She then took them between her thumb and index finger and pulled and rolled them until they were taut and peaked. He could make out in the lighting and through the white fabric the puckering of her dark brown areolas. His fingers itched to remove the barrier and cover them with his own fingers. His tongue moved around his lips and in his mouth as if he was licking and suckling them. He watched her fingers open the shirt and moved the fabric to the side exposing her breasts to his gaze.
> 
> ‘I just wanna  
>  Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you  
>  Love you, hold you, make love to you’
> 
> Her hands now cupped her breasts and he had an unobstructed view of her rolling and pulling her nipples. His hands opened and closed as his body screamed in frustration at the nearness of her and not moving towards its goal of getting to her. His cock so hard now it was painful. His breathing irregular. His pupils dilated. His heart rate soaring.
> 
> ‘And I’m gonna   
>  Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you  
>  Feel you deep inside me ooh  
>  I just wanna  
>  Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you  
>  Feel you, make you come too’
> 
> Her hand moved down her rib cage and over her abdomen. She had unbuttoned the shirt along the way and when she reached the bottom she pulled the fabric down but not off her arms. 
> 
> ‘Baby would you mind kissing me  
>  All over by body  
>  You missed a spot there’
> 
> Bonnie placed a leg over the side of the chair.  When she finished the line about missing a spot her finger moved over her clit. 
> 
> ‘Baby would you mind tasting me  
>  It’s making me all juicy   
>  Feeling your lips on mine’
> 
> Her hand moved over her clean shaven mound to her outer lips and patted the area. One then two and then three of her fingers moved in and out of her vagina. He had been able to hold himself back from giving into her. He always needed to be in control, he loved it, he craved it. She challenged him to give her control of this part of himself. And this time like all the previous other times, she won. Game, set.   
> 
> He was off the bed and in front of her before he realized he had even moved. His cock weeping. He placed it along her lips but she shook her head no. She pushed him back a step and stood up. She turned, kneeled on the chair with her arms crossed along the top and arched her back, offering herself to him.
> 
> He leaned over her back and whispered in her ear, "hard and fast or slow and gentle."
> 
> "Toby if you can do slow and gentle at this point I need….Ahhh."
> 
> The statement went unfinished as he roughly entered her.
> 
> "Oh yeah." 
> 
> He stilled all forward movement as his balls his the backs of her thighs. He reached around and pulled her up to him. Her back along his chest. His legs between hers. 
> 
> "Say it," he whispered roughly in her ear.
> 
> "Tobee."
> 
> "You got me to come to you. Now say it."
> 
> "Toby please."
> 
> "That’s not it. Pet I have been playing this game longer than you have. I know how to make you beg, I know how to make you plead, I know how to make you moan, I know how to make you scream, and I know how to make you come. You can’t move and I won’t move until you say it."
> 
> "Toby move your ass now."
> 
> Toby whistled, "flag on the play. Say it."
> 
> Bonnie tries to move but Toby had a tight grip on her. She was only getting more frustrated. She had to concede this one round.
> 
> "Toby Zeigler you are master of all you survey and I am your humble sex slave to do with as you will. And don’t think we aren’t going to talk about the slave thing."
> 
> "Just a word. Keep going."
> 
> "You awesome Sex God you, would you please take your hot…long…thick…rod," each of the last words punctuated by a kiss, "that is in my hot…tight…wet snatch and fuck me stupid." Game, set, match.
> 
> "Now that wasn’t so bad was it?"
> 
> "Sleep with one eye open Zeigler."
> 
> "Enough talking."
> 
> The banter back and forth had given Toby’s ardor a chance to cool. He had been ready to come as soon as he entered her. Bonnie’s body had time to adjust to his thickness. Toby released Bonnie and she resumed her position. Toby bent over her and kissed her neck and down her spine. His hands rested on her hips as he pulled most of the way out and thrust back in just as quickly as before. Her forehead rested on her arms as he moved in and out of her. Her hands fell to the armrests of the chair as her body began to answer his thrusts with thrusts of her own. The sound of flesh hitting flesh, the wet squishy sound of her vagina as he thrust, along with their moans were the only sounds in the room. Her moans only get louder when he adjusted their body angle and pistoned into her body. Her head thrashed back and forth as she struggled against Toby’s holding her arms trying to get to her clit. Toby changed angles again and her moans turn to cries as he sped up his thrusts. She no longer had control over her body. Her head was thrown back and his hands are moved from holding her breasts to her arms as he continued to plunge into her. His breathing was ragged in her ear as his hand reached her clit and rubbed once, twice and she screamed with the intensity of her orgasm. The contractions of her vagina sent him into a frenzy of short fast thrusts. He threw back his head as at first no sound came out as he plunged deep into her and his orgasm began. His cum shot deep into her as her vagina continued to contract and milk him. She fell forward onto the chair and he fells onto her back. His lungs struggled to take in air through his wide open mouth. His heart thudded against his chest.  He kissed her neck and shoulders and down her spine as his breathing returned to normal. His hands found hers and grasped them as their fingers entwined.
> 
> "Damn."
> 
> "I second that. You ok Pet."
> 
> "Yeah."
> 
> "You sure because I don’t think I could move right now if I tried."
> 
> "Just relax for a minute. Toby you’ve been holding out on me. That was truly  incredible."
> 
> "Hey you inspire me. Whatever I do you raise the bar and I go places I didn’t know I could go, places I’d forgotten existed."
> 
> After awhile Toby slipped out of Bonnie. His cock still oversensitive. He maneuvered them over to the bed. She turned on her side and he snuggled in behind her. 
> 
> "Bonnie?"
> 
> "Toby if you ruin my post coital high by asking me that question…"
> 
> "But Bonnie."
> 
> "You just have to push don’t you?"
> 
> "I just want to make sure we’re still on the same page."
> 
> "Would you feel better if I gave you long lingering looks in the office, if we brushed hands or touched a little bit longer than necessary, if I spouted double entendre right and left or became a one woman Toby Zeigler fan club so that everyone would know what is going on? This is pure sex Toby. It’s just that simple. This is separate from the office. We fuck and that’s all. You are not interested in me and as wonderful as you are in bed you are just not my type. So are we ok now?"
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> "The alarm is set to go off in an hour. You have a meeting at nine. And about this ‘slave‘ thing."
> 
> By that time Toby’s breathing had evened out and Bonnie knew he was asleep.  She closed her eyes for a nap and woke when the alarm clock sounded. Toby groaned and rolled over. 
> 
> "Five more minutes."
> 
> "I have to go. My boss is very demanding. If I don’t prepare his things properly he gets grumpy. He is already going to be in a bad mood because of the meetings he has today. I don’t want him thinking I’m slacking off by coming in late."
> 
> "Tell him to fuck off."
> 
> "Nah, I’d rather just fuck him instead," she smiled looking down at him.
> 
> The two got up and headed for the shower. Bonnie would have to stop by her place to change clothes. They kissed and cuddled more in the shower. 
> 
> By the time Toby made it into the office Bonnie had been there an hour. He walked in with a smile on his face and whistling. The staff still didn’t know how to take Toby in a good mood. They didn’t know how long it would last so they just took advantage of the calm before the storm.
> 
> The End


End file.
